


Hell has no fury

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ding dong childies, mommy is at home, have you been naughty or nice?!”<br/>Juliette returns and is 'non compos mentis'... Short and brutal story.<br/>“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” William Congreve (English poet 1670-1729)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell has no fury

**Author's Note:**

> Written being inspired by dialogue between Juliette/Eve and Trubel in 'The Map of Seven Knights'  
> What was funny, was almost total ignorance to form of names used in Czechia - It would be not Joseph, but Josef, or not Oscar, but Oskar and so on. On the other hand, surname Nebojsa (should be pronounced much different way), means if translated Fearless. It would be not bad surname for family of professional monster hunters...

Hell has no fury  
“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” William Congreve (English poet 1670-1729)

Juliette felt like being woken from bad dream. She felt like being only a guest in her own mind, unable to move with her own body and someone else uses her body as toy for remote control. But she ascertained, that she is able to observe, what, how and why that other personality moving and controlling her body is in charge.  
  
She witnessed extreme focusing of mind, astonishing self-discipline and some other personality traits, that could be really helpful to stay with Nick, keep her previous life and maybe even help her partner cracking wesen problems. But these personality traits were not of hers. They were ‘implanted’ with using of extreme violence and methods, barely justifiable by her betrayals and failure.  
  
It was only short moment, when she tried to vindicate somehow before herself, what she did. Later she decided, that this is punishment worse, than dead, something, that she did not deserve to undergo. She learned from that Eve, in the beginning just mostly by simple observing, later even by imitating, how to settle up with powers she can manage.  
  
And four months later she felt herself to be strong enough to ‘take command’, in sense overpowering that ‘Eve’ personality and pushing her into ‘unused corner of mind’. What was strange, nobody, even Truble, did discern anything. She continued working as Hadrian Wall’s operative and learned more and more.  
  
Royals were, at least officially, not involved into wesen uprising and remained silent, so they were also not on list of approved targets. But, they also, year ago, offered her new life, out of here and with convenient conditions. Things have changed, once prince Kenneth is dead and officially suspect for being ‘Jack the Ripper’ imitator, but she can pay for being accepted by royals. She can pay by information, which they would appreciate for sure to have. So she by parts, as discreetly, as it was possible, created perfect duplicate of HW database and of some special software tools and improvements.  
  
Thanks to special HW access to net she was able to create several bogus identities, with in depth prepared background, like social numbers or bank accounts with adequate money, not too high to attract attention, but also not so low to fall into necessity look for job just tomorrow. And yes, she was not going to flee tomorrow, as before Black Claw’s riot is in motion, everybody was too attentive and vigilant. It was obvious, that once this problem is solved, their attention will slacken off.  
  
She decided, she is worthy of some revenge, about her own guilty she totally stopped even remind herself. As main target for revenge there were off course Nick and that his new slut. About their baby she did not speculate. Yes, she discovered, that Nick has son, so his surname is to be continuing into future and his son could also be a Grimm, but, he was of no importance for Juliette now.  
  
As she wanted wreak vengeance by own hands, she even in several times saved Nick’s life in struggles with ‘bigger fishes’ from Black Claw. But it was more and more difficult to find somebody, who would deserve to be named as big fish. Yes, actions, where marks of Black Claw appeared continued, but it was more and more obvious, culprits were just members of wesen gangs, only indirectly inspired, not properly directed and ordered. Such 'clean-up operations', as were to be executed, even police itself should be able to ensure.  
  
Strain and suspense they all lived in was taxed by fatigue and abating attention. So Juliette/Eve was almost not monitored and was able to assure herself with keys to almost all vehicles used by HW. She discovered place, where Nick and Adalind lived and prepared plan.  
  
Yes, there were some loopholes in her plans, but nothing is perfect. She came to Trubel’s room and knocked.  
  
“Yes?” asked Trubel, when opened.  
  
“Have you heard that news?” asked Juliette/Eve in white-hair wig peeking into her room.  
  
“What news?”  
  
“Juliette is back,” answered Juliette/Eve, pinned Trubel’s hands to body by telekinetic power and levitated her to roof, where she banged several times Trubel’s head to roof and let her fall down like a broken doll.  
  
Then Juliette shook fingers to release and left to HW garage. Sound of alarm, launched in less, than ten minutes showed her, that she probably did not kill Trubel. In fact, it was not Juliette’s aim, she was much more focused to Nick. Trubel she wished simply to disable for prevent her involvement.  
  
***

Martin Meisner checked footages from security cameras. In fact it was extremely boring routine, at least till he observed on monitor Eve knocking to Trubel’s door and then overpowering of young Grimm girl. He pushed the button of alarm. Door of garage was opened and blocked, so system reported failure of security, as there was possible way through.  
  
“Somebody look for door to garage,” ordered to microphone and runned to Trubel’s room.  
  
Trubel was evidently alieve and trying to reach button of alarm.  
  
“Alarm is on,” said Meisner. “What it was?”  
  
“Juliette is back,” answered Trubel. “We must go to help Nick. Now!”  
  
Meisner kneeled and checked Trubel’s pupillary diameter. As none of them was more expanded, he decided to take her with him. there is probably no subdural haematoma big enough to kill girl in short time. Trubel opened box, take away CZ-97B cal. 45ACP. One month ago she asked Meisner to buy her silver bullets. However he laughed, he provided her two boxes of 45ACP ammo, Corbon Pow’r Ball, where original polymer ball was replaced by small silver sphere. Now Meisner did not laugh, when Trubel reloaded gun with silver bullets…  
  
In garage they found, that Juliette stole grey Ford Mondeo, used mainly for its unobtrusiveness. Other vehicles except Trubel’s bike were disabled by pierced tires. Only her bike was in secluded corner and hurrying Juliette was too short of time to disable it too.  
  
In spite of her protests, Meisner fixed Trubel’s hands in handcuffs around own body. They hit the road. Several policemen stopped them, but Meisner used, surprisingly justifiably, his true badge of agent of Department of Homeland Security, with brusque order:  
  
“No records!”  
  
Once arriving to Nick loft, they observed stolen Mondeo. Meisner released Trubel from handcuffs and she prepared gun.  
  
Doors were smashed down. However Trubel was badly beaten, she moved more quickly, than Meisner.  
  
So she heard Juliette:  
  
“Ding dong childies, mommy is at home, have you been naughty or nice?!”  
  
***

Nick and Adalind were sitting at dinner, without any inkling of nearing danger. They were dancing around problem, whether they are or are not in relationship. Without their history, what tends to sneak up and bite them into bottom and if rule 'Old guilties have long shadows' would not work, it could be even really ridiculous.  
  
Security system alarmed about motion near, but a second later they heard a thunderous bash and on monitor disappeared footage from camera at external entrance.  
Nick grabbed Glock from holster.  
  
“Take Kelly and run!” ordered to Adalind.  
  
But it was too late. Internal doors were smashed down and Juliette came inside.  
  
“Ding dong childies, mommy is at home, have you been naughty or nice?!”  
  
Smile on her face was more false, than that painted on clown’s face.  
  
Nick pointed gun, but Juliette was faster. Telekinesis worked and punched weapon away from his hand.  
  
“It was impolite,” said Juliette. “You are a bad boy, I’ll punish you!”  
  
Juliette pushed Nick to wall, squeezing air from his lungs.  
  
Adalind tried to go for baby, but Juliette moved right hand to Kelly and lifted him to air. When Adalind woged into hexenbiest form, Juliette left him fall down, totally uncaring of his destiny. Nobody noticed, that also Kelly woged to Zauberbiest form and thanks to these powers was able to strengthen own body not to be harmed, when fallen down. Juliette used powers also against Adalind and pushed her to wall same way as Nick.  
  
“So you have your powers back, bitchie?” asked in conversational tone of voice. “Seems not enough.”  
  
“Hallo, Juliette!” yelled Trubel. “Good bye, Juliette,” added and pulled trigger.  
  
Juliette turned to her and glimpsed a big gun in Grimm-girl hands. Trubel was badly beaten, but now she looked like model for celebrative statue of female warrior heroine. Juliette left both Nick and Adalind fall down and focused on creating bullet-proof barrier.  
  
When trained to be Hadrian Wall’s operative, Trubel improved in shooting a lot. Double shot from CZ-97B aimed to Juliette’s forehead. Bullets were stopped on barrier and bounced, but nobody, even not Juliette, expected fact, that silver has some magic-breaking properties. Small silver balls from both bullets break off and continued irrespective to barrier, obedient to Newton’s Second Law – i.e. Conservation of Linear Momentum. Both perforated skull bone and as the kinetic energy in each of them was not enough to leave the skull on back side, they several times rebounded in her skull, changing brain into puree.  
  
All that supernatural energy Juliette collected for carrying vengeance changed into heat and whole Juliette’s body combusted in flame.  
  
“Are you alieve, Nick?” asked frightened Adalind.  
  
“I assume so,” answered Nick. “Are you hurt? And what about Kelly?”  
  
“I am not sure, I feel how everything pains,” answered Adalind, and moved to check baby. “Kelly is alieve and seems to be unhurt, thanks to God.”  
  
Meisner got into room, seeing remaining flames on Juliette’s corpse.  
  
“Burkhard, we'll go to hospital by your car.”  
  
Nobody said, what was obvious, they will need broom and dustpan to take Juliette away.  
  
In hospital Meisner transported Trubel to emergent surgery, Adalind with Nick took Kelly to pediatrician surgery. After series of tests, usual for suspicion for internal bleeding or brain injury they were said, Kelly is only shocked and slightly bruised.  
  
“I hope, you will catch that bastard, who deared to attack your home, detective,” said nurse. “Was it somehow connected to your work?”  
  
“I assume so,” answered Nick. “I think, I hit him by gun, but I'm not sure. If you find somebody with gunshot, call police immediately.”  
  
“That’s standard procedure,” answered nurse. “We do it always with gunshots as well as with stabbing, you're probably still in shock, that you don't remember it.”  
  
Nick nodded.  
  
***

On emergency doctor decided, that Trubel’s head trauma is possibly too serious and did not let her go away.  
  
So the whole group was looking for Trubel, laying in bed.  
  
“Nick, Meisner, can you let me to talk with her for a second in privacy?” asked Adalind. “You know, girls talk. Thank you.”  
  
Well, Trubel was anything but not girlish, anyway both men left the room.  
  
“I must thank you,” said Adalind. “She was much stronger, than me and we three would be probably dead, if not you. And as it was you, who definitely kill her, Nick maybe will not see dying Juliette whenever looking for me.”  
  
“So, are you in love with him?” asked Trubel.  
  
“I think so,” answered Adalind. “But I must also find out, whether he is good with it.”  
  
***

When coming back to their fome (fortress home), Nick provisionally fixed doors.  
  
“I think, we should soon change the venue, again,” said Nick.  
  
“You are right Nick,” answered Adalind, who cleaned rests of Juliette into paper box and took Kelly into crib. “But we are not moving today. And this night I really do need YOU.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I always write, my English is far from being perfect. This story will probably be not very favoured, as Juliette is to be kicked away...
> 
> A bit later I see, this has a few readers, however none interested enough to write a comment...


End file.
